


Warming Up With a Jet

by Milionking, PensToTheEnd



Series: You Bag Him, I'll Tag Him [4]
Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Morning Fuck, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensToTheEnd/pseuds/PensToTheEnd
Summary: Jamie watches Tyler and Scheifele in intense conversation as they go through their pre-game stretching exercises.  He’s pretty sure that he’s missed half the passes his teammates have sent his way, completely distracted by what’s going on near the red line.





	Warming Up With a Jet

**Author's Note:**

> So in each part of this series there'll be some image of the scene to follow today I give you this little gem:
> 
> This delightful work of fiction wouldn't be possible without the awesome co-creator PensToTheEnd. If you like the feels thank pensy, if you like the plot thank lionking.

Jamie watches Tyler and Scheifele in intense conversation as they go through their pre-game stretching exercises.  He’s pretty sure that he’s missed half the passes his teammates have sent his way, completely distracted by what’s going on near the red line.

 

“Alright, Sheets, so an added incentive to our little game, last one off the ice gets to decide who gets fucked.”  Tyler grins at him.  “Just cause I’m a nice guy.”

 

“Ah, Segs.  You know you can’t beat me.  Why don’t we just agree right now that I’m gonna get to fuck you.”  Scheifele goads him on.

 

“In your dreams.”  Tyler comes back as he gets up and skates off towards Jamie.  He can hear Scheifele laughing behind him.

 

“All set.”  Tyler says as he skates past Jamie. 

 

Jamie scans the ice for Scheifele and finds him with Nikolaj Ehlers.  They’re engrossed in a rather intense looking game of rock, paper, scissors.   Ehlers appears to lose, and he doesn’t look all that upset by it.  Jamie pushes his thoughts about their after-game activities out of his head and focuses on getting ready to play.

 

As warm-ups end, only Mark and Tyler linger on the ice, getting ready for what is becoming their routine.  Tyler takes off his gloves and towels his hands.  He looks over at Mark and nods.

 

Tyler shakes his fist.  One.  Two.  Three.  Shoot.

 

Tyler throws rock.  Mark throws paper. 

 

Tyler shakes his fist.  One. Two. Three.  Shoot.

 

Tyler throws scissors.  Mark throws rock. 

 

The look on Scheifele’s face is pure evil.  Well, fuck.  Tyler goes off the ice first.

 

Tyler sits down in his stall next to Jamie, who leans over and quietly asks, “So is Sheets our prized buck tonight?”

 

“He said he’d be there.  Was kind of hard to hear with all the fans screaming behind us.”  Tyler replies.

 

Of course, Mark is the first to score.  Flashbacks of Gaudreau skating circles around Jamie and Tyler, pop into Tyler’s head as Mark skates past him. 

 

“Up the bet?” He says.  “We win, I fuck you both.”

 

“Game on Sheets.”  Tyler belts out as Jamie tries desperately to hold him back.

 

“Segs!  What the fuck!  You did not just agree to that?”  Jamie exclaims.

 

“All the more incentive to win, Chubbs.”  Tyler says determinedly. Besides, if you try it you might like it.”

 

Jamie just shakes his head and skates away to get set for the face-off.

 

“Give it time Chubbs, I’ll bring you over to the dark side with one of these teams.”  Tyler calls after him.  Rous is standing not far away and hears Tyler, giving him a perplexed look. 

 

By the time the game ends, Sheets has a hat trick, and it appears Tyler has lost his bet.  The deflated Stars make their way back to the hotel.  Jamie bitches at Tyler the whole way.  Not long after they get settled in, a knock on the door breaks the silence in the room.

 

Tyler opens the door expecting to see Mark, but instead a blonde Dane with a bow strapped around his waist is standing in the hall.

 

“Mark said he’d be coming.”

 

Nikolaj smiles, “He sends his regards.  He said someone would be here, and well I lost.”  He eyes up the outline of Tyler’s cock through his boxer briefs.  “Or, I guess I should say won.”

 

“I don’t get it, lost what exactly?”  Tyler raises an eyebrow.

 

“Rock, Paper, Scissors.  I’m sure you know how that goes right, Tyler?”  Ehlers responds, stepping into the room so Tyler can shut the door.

 

“Sheets said he was coming.” Tyler protests.

 

“No, he said someone would be coming and it looks like it’s gonna be me.  Now if I understand correctly we won so I get both of you?”  Nikolaj reaches around and squeezes Tyler’s ass.  “This feels very fuckable.”

 

“Cheeky, bastard.” Tyler says, laughing.  “I like it.”

 

“Think he’ll do, Ty?”  Jamie smiles at the pair. 

 

“Oh yeah, he’ll do.”  Tyler plants a kiss on Ehlers’ lips before leading him over to Jamie.

 

“Care to unwrap your present, I know Tyler likes his dogs. Can I be your Great Dane?”  He hands Jamie the card he was told deliver when he arrived.

 

> Sorry I couldn’t be there in person, so I sent my great Dane instead. I hope you enjoy your wedding present from me.
> 
> Sheets.

 

“I think I need a shot, do we still have some of that whiskey from the other night with the Sedin twins?”  Jamie shouts to Tyler who’s slipped into the bathroom.

 

“Yeah Jamison, it’s in my bag.”

 

Nikolaj looks at the bottle that Jamie pulls out, “Jameson whiskey?”

 

“Yeah, Tyler’s little joke.  Can I tempt you?”

 

“Of course, Jamison.” Nikolaj replies with a grin.  The way he sticks his chin out makes him look a little devilish. 

 

Tyler walks back out of the bathroom naked, and takes the shot that Jamie poured for him. 

 

“So, whose dick do I get to suck first?” Tyler asks as he palms Nikolaj through his sweats. 

 

“Company first.”  Jamie replies. “Guests always get the first dibs.  Besides Ty, it’s kind of hot watching you suck another guy.”

 

Nikolaj’s hard already, the outline of his cock clearly visible.  Nikolaj kicks off his shoes as Tyler slides down his sweats like he’s opening a birthday present.  Nikolaj, to Tyler’s surprise, wasn’t wearing underwear, which explained why the tent in his sweats left little to the imagination.

 

“Come on Ty, I hear that tongue is legendary.”  Ehlers chirps.

 

Tyler sits on the edge of the bed, Nikolaj and Jamie, who’s stripped out of his shorts, stand in front of him.  He grabs Nikolaj’s uncut cock, tracing around the foreskin with his tongue before pulling it back to he can tease the tip. 

 

“Take it Tyler, you know you want it.”  Nikolaj brushes his fingers through Tyler’s hair.  “That’s a good boy.”

 

Tyler brings a hand up to wrap around Jamie’s cock, jacking him off slowly as he works Nikolaj’s cock in his mouth.  Nikolaj moans his pleasure.  Tyler then starts working back and forth between the two, sucking Jamie’s cock while jacking on Nikolaj’s. He glances up at them, his lips pressed around Nikolaj’s cock.  Nikolaj is leaning over, kissing Jamie.  Tyler hums happily around the tip of Nikolaj’s cock, which nearly causes his knees to buckle.

 

Nikolaj breaks off the kiss abruptly as he steadies himself with a hand on Tyler’s shoulder.

 

“Sensitive?”  Tyler mouths around his cock.

 

“A little.”  Nikolaj laughs.  “Wow.”

 

“I think your ready now.” Tyler says with a grin after pulling off Nikolaj’s cock with a loud pop.  “So, what do you want to do, Nik?”

 

“Well, I’m guessing fucking you both isn’t on the table.”  He glances at Jamie who shakes his head no.  “So, maybe, how about we both fuck you at the same time, Tyler.  I hear your ass is as legendary as your mouth.”

 

“How the fuck does he know that, Tyler?”  Jamie growled.

 

“Sheets and I used to play around in juniors, I’m guessing that’s how he found out.”

 

Jamie throws his hands up in exasperation.  “Seriously, is there anyone in this league you haven’t fucked?”

 

“Yeah most of my old team, I mean, come on.  Is there anyone on the Bruins you would have found attractive?”  Tyler smirks.

 

“I see your point. But if this hunting trip is going to work, we’ll have to find someone.”

 

“Umm, guys you want to focus here and leave the married couple talk for later?” Nikolaj says, feeling left out.

 

“Right, sorry.” Jamie says in the most Canadian way possible.  “So umm, Nikolaj, since you have the plan, why don’t you work on opening Tyler up and I’ll working on shutting him up.”

 

“Subtle Jamie, but hey I’m game.”  Nikolaj replies.

 

Tyler gets on his hands and knees on the bed, his ass towards Ehlers, head towards Jamie.  Ehlers lubes up his fingers and slides one easily into Tyler. 

 

“Oh my god, this is a nice ass.” He smacks Tyler’s backside as he twists his finger around. “You’re a lucky guy, Jamie.  I may have to come back for more next week when we’re in Dallas.  Sheets said you guys have a sauna in your basement?”

 

Jamie grins.  “And an ass sling.  You’re more than welcome to stop by.” 

 

Jamie leans over to kiss Nikolaj, who moans into the kiss. 

 

“Sounds delightful.”  Nikolaj leans away from Jamie, slowly sliding a second finger into Tyler. 

 

Jamie’s hands cup Tyler’s head, holding him steady as he rocks his hips back and forth.  Years of being together has taught him just how much and how hard Tyler can take a good face fucking.  Tyler’s looking up at him through his lashes.  His pupils wide and dark.  He’s almost gone just from this.

 

“Damn he’s so tight, I hope we both fit with that giant monster you sport.”  Nikolaj jokes.

 

“I love my stallion’s big ass dick,” Tyler snickers, panting slightly, as Jamie lets him pull off his cock.  A dribble of spit trails from Tyler’s lips to Jamie’s cock and Tyler runs his tongue over his lips to break the link. 

 

“Get that mouth back on my dick, my little cock slut.  You can be mouthy later, when we’ve both got our dicks in that beautiful ass of yours.”  Jamie orders, pulling Tyler’s mouth back to his waiting cock.

 

Tyler complies as Nikolaj slides in a third finger, moaning loudly at the stretch. 

 

“Make sure you get him nice and loose.”  Jamie says.

 

“Aye aye, captain.” Nikolaj responds leaning over to kiss Jamie again.  He squirts some more lube on his fingers as he pushes them together to make room for a fourth finger in Tyler’s ass.  Tyler growls around Jamie’s dick at the penetration, sending shudders up Jamie’s spine.

 

“Alright Nikolaj, how should we do this?  Get both our dicks in Tyler’s ass at the same time?”

 

Tyler pushes his head back against Jamie’s hands, so Jamie will let him off his cock.  “Um, it’s my ass.  I think I get to decide how we do this.”

 

Jamie and Nikolaj look at Tyler with a quizzical look.

 

“Okay, your highness, how would you like to be fucked?”  Nikolaj mocks him, jamming his fingers in to emphasis his words.

 

Tyler grunts with each hard thrust.  “Uh… I… uh… fuck… I… can’t… tell… you… if….ugh… you… oh… fuck… “

 

Nikolaj gives one last thrust with his hand and pulls out.  Tyler collapses down to the bed, breathing heavy.

 

“Thank you.”  He pants into the bed cover.  “Okay.  So, I’m gonna ride you both.”

 

Tyler pushes himself up off the bed, standing between the other two.  He gives each one a slow, deep kiss before continuing.

 

“You guys need to get on the bed, on your backs.  Um, like crotch to crotch.”  Tyler turns and waves a hand at the bed.

 

“I got it.”  Nikolaj smiles.

 

Nikolaj lies down on the bed, his head towards the foot of the bed.  Jamie climbs on the bed and lies down with his head towards the top.  He slides his legs under Nikolaj’s thighs.  Ehlers scoots up, so his balls are pressed against Jamie’s.  Jamie props himself up on his elbows, reaching down to wrap a hand around both their cocks.  Tyler surveys the scene he’s set.

 

“Damn that’s a lot of dick.”  He whistles through his teeth.

 

“Not gonna back out on us, are you?”  Nikolaj taunts.

 

“Nope.  Just one more thing, though.”  Tyler licks his lips.  He grabs a condom off the nightstand, handing it to Ehlers.  “Our rule number one.”

 

“Of course.” Nikolaj agrees and rolls the condom on.  He then lubes both himself and Jamie up generously.

 

Tyler straddles their hips, facing Nikolaj.  He gets his hole lined up over both their cocks with Jamie’s help.  He teases their cock heads with his tight hole, rolling his hips so that they rub against him.  Jamie and Nikolaj moan in tandem as Tyler reaches down and grabs both their cocks.  Nikolaj’s slightly longer than Jamie in this position, so he slides in first, followed quickly by Jamie’s cock.  Tyler gasps at the stretch.

 

“FUUUUCCCCKKK this is intense.”  Tyler groans.

 

“Too much?”  Jamie asks, concerned.

 

“Fuck no.”  Tyler’s chin drops to his chest.  His eyes close as he concentrates on taking both cocks.  “Just.  Fucking.  Intense.”

 

Jamie’s never felt his cock next to another guy’s while inside Tyler.  It’s a new and exciting sensation feeling Nikolaj’s cock rub against his when the other man arches his hips up slightly to meet Tyler’s.  When Nikolaj slowly starts to thrust into Tyler, Jamie nearly comes from the sensation on the shaft of his cock.  It’s a feeling that Jamie could get used to, if the right opportunity presented itself again.  Maybe Tyler was right, he did need to loosen up a little.

 

“Wait.  Wait.”  Tyler’s breath hitches.  He rests his hands on Ehlers chest.  “Too much.  Too soon.”

 

“Sorry.  It just feels so good.”  Nikolaj runs his hands up and down Tyler’s arms.

 

“Just.  Wow.  Let me do it.  You pushing in is too much.  Just need to stay still for a few and let me do the work.  Same for you, Jame.”  Tyler starts rolling his hips up and down.  Slow.  Steady.  Letting his body become accustomed to the extra-wide stretch of the double penetration.  “That’s it.  Fuck yeah.”

 

Jamie and Nikolaj both moan in unison as Tyler sinks down as far as he can, almost taking them both all the way in.  He pulls up slowly, enjoy the ride.

 

“Damn this is nice, a stallion and a great dane all in one go.  Amazing.”  Tyler says as he manages to set a nice steady rhythm, rocking up and down.

 

Jamie slaps his ass.  “We’ve talked about that stallion thing.”

 

“No.  No.  More of that stallion talk.  That’s fucking hot.”  Nikolaj says.  “Yeah.  Gets me all hot and bothered, Ty.  Besides when else are you going to ride a horse and dog at the same time.”

 

He winks up at Tyler, who signals his approval with a low mewl. 

 

“Jesus, you two are just alike.”  Jamie huffs.  He purposely thrusts his hips up, making Tyler grunt at the pressure.  “Shithead.”

 

Nikolaj reaches down and runs a fingertip along the slit of Tyler’s cock, which is hard, precome dripping from the end.  Tyler sits back, resting his hands on his own thighs.  Jamie reaches to hold Tyler’s hips.  Tyler arches his back slightly, changing the angle of how the cocks are sliding in.  He rolls his hips, trying to get them to find that one spot. Jamie knows the minute Tyler finds it, his body shivers and he throws his head back, letting out a gasp. 

 

“Oh, fuck.  That’s it.  Right there.  Right fucking there.”  Tyler whimpers.  “Fuck yeah.”

 

Nikolaj strokes Tyler faster as Tyler starts to rock harder on the two cocks.  He rocks down and grinds his hips against them.  Jamie arches his hips up into Tyler’s ass.

 

“Fuck.  Yes.  Fuck me now.”  Tyler urges Jamie.

 

Jamie thrusts up into Tyler.  His hands tight on Tyler’s hips, holding him down.  Jamie’s cock slides against Nikolaj’s with each stroke.  Nikolaj’s hand works Tyler’s cock, stroking fast and hard.  Tyler drops his head forward, curling his body as he comes, jizz spurting over Nikolaj’s abs. 

 

Jamie keeps fucking up into Tyler as he rides out his orgasm.  Tyler’s ass clenches as tight as it can around the two cocks.  Nikolaj gives a couple of thrusts, trying to go up as Jamie comes down.  It’s awkward, but does the trick as he comes not long after Tyler. 

 

Nikolaj keeps thrusting until he’s spent, but his cock rubbing along Jamie’s is enough to push Jamie over the edge.  He fucks in hard and as deep as he can, coming in Tyler’s ass.  His warm come washing over both his cock and Nikolaj’s, dripping down out of Tyler and around the shafts. 

 

Tyler collapses forward onto Nikolaj, all of them breathing heavy.

 

“Wow.”  Nikolaj breathes into Tyler’s ear.  He runs his hands up and down Tyler’s back.  “That was.  Wow.”

 

“Yeah.”  Tyler says.

 

Tyler gets up, heading to the bathroom.  Jamie and Nikolaj lay on the bed, still entwined.  Tyler comes back out with a wet washcloth and towel.  He cleans up the other two, before tossing the clothes toward the bathroom door.  Then he lies down next to Jamie.

 

Normally, their guest would leave at this point.  Jamie and Tyler, however, got a room with a king-sized bed for the night.  And, since Nikolaj is Sheets’ present to the engaged couple, why not get the most out of their present?

 

“Stay the night?” Jamie asks as Nikolaj extricates himself from Jamie’s legs.  Tyler waggles his eyebrows at Ehlers as Jamie add, “We don’t fly out ‘til noon.  Maybe an encore in the morning?”

 

Tyler pokes Jamie in the chest.  “Um, you giving my ass away again?”

 

Nikolaj laughs as Jamie’s arm comes around Tyler protectively.  “Not a chance, Segs, my love.”

 

“I would like to stay.  Yes.”  Nikolaj smiles.  “Maybe not a true encore, but some fun in the morning, then?”

 

Jamie pats the bed behind Tyler and Nikolaj climbs up, spooning up against Tyler’s back and draping an arm over Tyler’s waist.  It isn’t long before all three are sleeping.

At some point in the night, they all get under the covers.  Nikolaj ends up snuggled in between Jamie and Tyler.  That’s how they wake up in the morning, Jamie spooning Nikolaj who’s spooning Tyler.  Jamie and Nikolaj, however, wake up sporting some hardcore morning wood.  Jamie grabs a pair of condoms rolling one onto Nikolaj and spreading some lube on. 

 

He whispers in Nikolaj’s ear. “Wake Tyler up, just stick it in him. He loves a good morning fuck.”

 

“I can hear you, you fuckers.”  Tyler yawns.  “What’s this about a morning fuck?” 

 

Nikolaj slides his cock in without another word and Tyler moans.  “Ahhh, a wake-up call, Jamie Benn style.  Nice touch Chubbs.”

 

Jamie wraps up his own throbbing morning wood and slides it into Nikolaj.  Nikolaj grunts, “Lord that’s a big fucking cock.  Tyler, you’re such a lucky man, you know that.”

 

“Nothing like a morning Danish, eh, Chubbs?”  Tyler pants.

 

Nikolaj and Jamie both get off pretty quick.  Jamie pulls out and sheds his condom.  Nikolaj does the same.  Jamie then climbs over Nikolaj and rolls Tyler on his back, giving him a blow job, while Ehlers takes a shower.

 

“You know Nikolaj, if you got yourself traded to the Stars you could get this almost every night you know.” Jamie offers as Ehlers gets dressed.

 

“I’ll take that under consideration Jamie, repeat performance in Dallas next week at your place?”

 

“Sounds like fun.” Tyler replies, getting up to head for the shower next. “Can try out our sling.”. 

 

“Deal.”  Ehlers swats Tyler on the ass as he walks by him. “See you then.”

 

Jamie waits until Nikolaj leaves, then gets up and joins Tyler in the shower. 

 

“Hope the guys saved us some breakfast.”  He says, soaping up Tyler’s back. 

 

“So.  Another success?”

 

“Yes, Tyler.”  Jamie snorts.  “This was my favorite so far.  Mind you, we have a lot of teams to go, but this one, yeah, so far it tops the list.”

 

Tyler grinned.


End file.
